


Blow me dry

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Honesty, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Mention of 3x6, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Mickey feels comfortable enough to finally share something he likes to do with Ian.





	Blow me dry

Mickey picked up the one working pen they had that they kept near a notepad in the kitchen, and added to the list of things they needed from the store. Normally he’d leave it off and just get it himself, but for some reason lately he’d been feeling up to sharing.

Right, a fucking Milkovich wanted to reveal a secret. But he and Ian had been working on them and getting better at talking. The therapy was helping too, both their sessions together and apart. Mickey felt ready to let Ian in on something else about him and he knew that he could trust Ian not to make him feel bad for it. Ian was always good at accepting him how he was. If he reacted well then Mickey wouldn’t have to hide it anymore, and maybe it could be something else they did together to get closer. Or if not…well, he still needed the item.

Mickey almost jumped when Ian wrapped a hand around his waist and kissed his cheek. He grabbed the list without looking at it.

“You coming?” He asked, pulling away and heading for the door.

Mickey followed after him and tried to keep cool. They walked around the store getting everything on their list and a few things they forgot. Ian crossed off everything until he got to the last thing. Mickey had been getting more and more nervous, coming up with excuses to back out if he needed to. He tenses up as Ian reads, watching his face.

“Nail polish remover?” Ian asks. He looks at Mickey with a raised eyebrow. “You put this on here?”

Mickey swallows, willing his heart to slow down. He nods then gets his voice, “Yeah.”

A beat passes before Ian just nods slowly and walks off to find the right isle. Mickey thinks about just grabbing the first bottle he sees so they can get out of there, but he knows he’d regret it. He picks up the brand he likes, a small travel size bottle, and drops it into their basket. Ian doesn’t say anything, as he crosses it off the list. They get through the checkout line and all the way back to their house before Ian really reacts. He puts dinner on then comes to find Mickey in their bedroom sitting at the small desk they had found on the street. He sets the bottle in front of him and sits on the bed, waiting for him to speak.

Mickey clears his throat and looks at him. He takes the bottle in his hand and plays with it. There’s a coupon attached for a bigger bottle with purchase. He doesn’t exactly know how to start. He’d thought it would be easy once Ian saw, but that was just the first step. He bit his lip and tried to remember how they talked in their sessions. He took a deep breath and decided to just be honest and to the point.

“I, uh, paint my nails…sometimes,” he says.

Ian looks at him, probably trying to see if this is a joke or something. It’s not.

“Like, for real?”

Mickey shrugs, resisting the urge to roll his eyes and make a snarky comment. “Always sorta was drawn to the stuff, I guess. Stole one of Mandy’s colors and started small. Only did a toe or two, you know, easier to hide. Eventually just went for it and…I liked it,” Mickey explains, not realizing just how far back this little thing went.

Ian looks like he’s trying to understand but he also looks like he has loads of questions. He starts off with one Mickey expected.

“Is this a sex thing? Like the beads?”

And Mickey wants to laugh like he did that morning before everything went to utter shit. Ian can be so naïve sometimes and cockiness the next. Mickey shakes his head.

“Nah, man. It’s not a sex thing…that I know of,” he admits because he was scared once that it was another thing to add to the list of sexual things he was into. He even deprived himself sometimes, thinking it was so gay, but there was nothing gayer than moving away from the Southside with your boyfriend of over ten years to your own place where you fuck on the daily. But he recalls the way it made him feel just to see the color on him and to look nice for a while, before taking it off and shoving away the evidence. He never told his sister. Not even when she blamed her other brothers for using her one hundred percent acetone to get high. They were totally stupid enough to try that.

“It’s just relaxing…comforting or something.”

Ian nods. Then he asks something Mickey doesn’t expect. “Can I watch?”

Mickey thinks for a second. This was going well like he imagined but he’s still kind of surprised. Although he could probably admit to doing a lot more and Ian would still stay by his side. He pats his lap and Ian actually smiles as he comes to sit down. Mickey opens the bottom drawer of the desk and reaches towards the back, pulling out a striking red color that could be mistaken for blood. Ian’s eyes go wide for a second, but he keeps quiet and pays attention. Mickey puts his left arm around Ian’s waist and his hand flat on the desk. He shakes the color vigorously, hearing the little metal ball clicking around inside. When he puts the first coat on, he starts with his pinky and works his way to his thumb. He’s not perfect, but there’s a level of precision that Ian hums at. It makes Mickey blush and the polish gets into his cuticle. He fixes it and a few other minor mistakes with some of the polish remover.

“Sorry,” Ian apologizes for distracting him, but Mickey just shrugs and begins a second coat.

“Done?” Ian asks when he’s finished.

“Needs to dry,” Mickey informs him. Then Ian is carefully picking up his hand and holding it in front of him. He starts to blow softly on his fingers, moving his hand so all of the nails dry evenly. Mickey watches and, yeah, it turns him on a little. Ian is being gentle and caring and understanding as always. He presses kisses to Mickey’s hand, sending tingles down his spine. They both look at his hand then each other.

“I like it. Thank you for sharing this with me, Mickey.” Ian cups his face and kisses him, looking him in the eyes when they pull apart.

Mickey smiles, happy that he’s with someone like Ian.

Ian watches him do his other hand, and Mickey lets him blow on them again, liking the way his lips look while he does it. They kiss and move to the bed, glad no one is around to judge them or hurt them for being themselves and liking what they like. They lose their clothes and take things slow, touching and caressing. They both like the way the red stands out against their pale skin. Ian likes how Mickey’s nails look wrapped around him and stroking him til they get covered in warm sticky whiteness.

Mickey decides to leave the polish on longer than he usually does.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd really appreciate if someone could manip something for this please please please :)
> 
> Message me on tumblr @mhunter10


End file.
